


now lets see (what chance it has)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Series: Spy AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other, Part of a longer fic, Undercover AU, cobalt ruby, spy AU, this collection is for the smut parts only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: Collection of the smut chapters for my otherwise PG rated Cobalt Ruby Spy AU.Check in here for the filthy parts, basically.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Series: Spy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106840
Kudos: 13
Collections: Undercover AU - A Critical Role Experiment in Spies and Secrecy





	now lets see (what chance it has)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the full story, go back for some plot. They're all part of the same series.  
> ENJOY!

Appendix A: A Cobalt Ruby First Time

Beau and Yasha leave the compound to do some reconnaissance in the fields, checking for the alarms and making sure that Yudala Fon hasn’t tampered with any of them.

They take the car, which seems to be also a code for “Don’t wait up, we’ll probably end up fucking in the fields.” which Jester explains only after the couple has left.

Dairon can’t really say they don’t get it.

It must be hard to have a sex life when you share a room with at least five other people.

They are very grateful their room is separated from the main one by two corridors and two more rooms. Not that them and Marion have done anything more than kissing, of course, but still.

Veth pulls out a couple board games to pass the time, and Dairon watches as they all try to diss one another over Twister, but when they start a game of Monopoly they understand it’s time for them to leave the room.

They bid goodnight to everyone, not expecting Marion to follow but not even complaining when she does. Marion kisses her daughter goodnight, before joining Dairon in the bathroom.

They brush their teeth in silence, with a level of domesticity and familiarity that is quite weird for a couple of adults who have been forced to live together for ten days after having met for the first time.

Dairon often feels like they’re doing this all wrong, but it’s working, somehow, so they can’t really complain.

Once they get to the room, Dairon unhooks their arm sling and stretches out their neck, removing the tank top with the good hand. They’ve had to raid Beauregard’s closet, since tank tops are way easier to handle with a single usable arm.

Their injuries feel much better now, but the fractured wrist is going to take a while to fully heal.

“So…” Marion says, from the door.

Darion turns: Marion is leaning against the closed door, hands behind her back, one foot propped up.

Dairon, still in their jeans and sports bra, tilts their head. They are very grateful for the purchase of the latter, which allows their need for a flatter chest to be satisfied without them needing help getting undressed, since the bra has a front zipper.

“So?” Dairon encourages, kicking their shoes away. Beauregard is slightly right: that room is a mess, and not because of Marion. They have to give it a clean.

“I heard something today.” Marion says, moving away from the door to go meet them in the center of the room.

“Mhm?” Dairon reaches for her, sneaking a hand under Marion’s blouse to touch warm skin.

Marion presses her forehead against theirs.

“Something that I probably shouldn’t have heard.”

That sparks interest in Dairon, who leans away just enough to look at Marion’s in the eyes.

“Something that you… Told Yudala Fon. About me.”

It takes half a second for Dairon to put two plus two together. They still haven’t really come to terms with the fact that they’ve really said that out loud in front of the Director of the CIA and Beauregard, but it is most definitely not something that they’d ever expected Marion of all people to hear.

They take a step back, heart squeezing painfully as it starts to build walls, and body shutting down, stiffening and closing up upon themselves.

Had it been anyone else, they probably would’ve run.

Not Marion, clearly.

It’s almost like she knows exactly what’s going on, and doesn’t hesitate.

She steps forward, holding Dairon’s face between her palms, not letting them escape in their own head.

“My darling, my handsome, smart, strong darling Dairon.” Marion whispers, looking for their eyes. Dairon can’t breathe.

No.

No, this wasn’t… This is not something that Marion was supposed to hear, because it’s early, and it’s scary, and Dairon had planned to keep it with them, hidden, for a few more  _ decades- _

“Dairon, look at me.” Marion commands, and Dairon looks up.

“Good. Now listen to me, because this is very important and I need you to hear it.” Marion murmurs. “So are you listening to me?”

Dairon nods once, curtly.

Marion smiles, and it’s a bit easier to breathe, because at least she’s not running, at least she’s not angry, or offended, or scared. It doesn’t look like she is anything other than-

“I am in love with you, Dairon.” Marion says, loud and clear.

Dairon blinks.

Uh.

Well.

Uhm.

“Come again?” they say, and it’s mechanical, almost, it’s confused and only ninety five percent full of panic.

Marion presses her whole body against theirs.

“I am in love with you.” Marion repeats with a smile. “I love you. So much. I don’t know how it is possible and what kind of weird fate has decided for us to meet this way, but I need you to know that I love you and I need you to understand how absolutely enchanted I am by you.”

Dairon shakes, violently. Their whole body shivers, and they can only surge forward and kiss Marion to make her stop, because the more she says, the more ice starts to melt around Dairon’s heart, and the more it melts and cracks, the more Dairon wants to cry.

And well, they are so not going to cry in front of Marion fucking Lavorre.

That is a no-go, that is not going to happen, not even in a million years-

“I want to make love to you, Dairon.” Marion whispers, and her voice is so soft, so gentle, that Dairon crumbles.

They hold Marion’s blouse so tight with their good hand that they fear they might rip the fabric if they move.

“If that is okay with you, of course.” Marion murmurs.

Dairon can only nod.

God fucking dammit, if Beauregard could see them now. A mess of a person.

“Marion.” they say, and there the tears are. Not in their eyes, maybe, but definitely in their voice.

“I’m here, my darling.” Marion whispers. “May I take your clothes off?”

Dairon nods again, barely managing to let Marion go.

Marion doesn’t seem to care. She waits, patiently, for Dairon to take a step back, then she grabs the zipper of their bra, lowering it and removing the garment, gently making it slip past Dairon’s injured arm.

Marion brings her hand on the zip and button of Dairon’s jeans, opening them so quickly and expertly that Dairon panics for a moment.

They’re about to-

Marion has so much experience, while Dairon is just-

They can’t possibly-

“I can see you panicking behind those beautiful eyes.” Marion murmurs. “What are you thinking about?”

Dairon clears their voice, staring at a point in the ceiling that looks oh, so interesting.

“You-, I haven’t done this in a very long time. I’m not certain I-, I don’t want you to- I mean- Jesus  _ Christ _ , when did I start to stutter like a teenager?!”

Dairon scoffs, feeling heat raising in their cheeks as they look at the woman. What a turn off.

Marion blinks in their direction, then takes her hands off of them.

And there it is. Dairon had known they were going to fuck it up, they just didn’t expect for it to happen that quickly.

But Marion starts to unbutton her own blouse, eyes on them.

“I hope you are not saying that you want to measure up to some kind of silly expectations, darling.” Marion says.

Three buttons.

Dairon swallows, unable to tear their eyes away.

“I have no interest in knowing how experienced, talented or fresh you are. I do not care about any of these things.”

Five buttons.

The blouse falls open, revealing a laced white bra that makes Dairon’s mouth go completely dry.

“I want you. I want to give pleasure to you. I want to feel you with me, on me and in me, and I don’t care about anything else besides that, because I love you, and I want you for myself and myself only.”

The blouse falls on the floor.

Dairon takes a deep, long breath.

“Fucking hell, Marion.”

Marion giggles, and if Dairon wasn’t in love before, they most certainly are now.

Marion takes a step towards them, placing a thumb under Dairon’s chin to lift their face towards her.

“I only care whether or not you want this as much as I do, because if you don’t, I will put my sleepwear on and we will go to bed, and I will be just as happy.”

“Marion…” Dairon sighs. “I don’t think I’ve wanted anything more in a very long time.”

Marion smiles softly at them, fingers threading through the hem of Dairon’s jeans, as she pushes them down Dairon’s legs, together with their boxers.

One foot first, then the other, and she helps them out of them, leaving them gloriously naked in front of her.

Dairon lowers themselves onto the mattress, using the good hand to push themselves further up, leaning on the elbow with the cast to look up at their lover.

Marion unbuttons her jeans as well, removing them together with her own underwear, revealing long, gorgeous legs, all smooth skin.

Dairon’s jaw falls slack as Marion unhooks her own bra and tosses it aside.

Marion Lavorre is a fucking sight to behold.

Dairon doesn’t even know where to look, if the beautiful, soft breasts or the curve of Marion’s hips; if those thighs that they want to so desperately touch or those lips they want to so desperately kiss.

Marion’s long, red hair falls on gentle curls over her shoulders, and the woman lowers herself on the mattress, pale smooth skin contrasting so starkly against Dairon’s darker, scarred one.

Marion straddles them, and Dairon can’t fucking believe what is going on.

They push themselves on a seated position, using their hand to move Marion’s hair from her breasts, and they look up at her to ask for permission.

“Can I?”

Marion places both of her palms on Dairon’s freshly shaven head, bringing them closer to her body.

That’s a yes, then.

Dairon closes their lips around Marion’s right nipple, filling up their mouth with warm, soft skin. They press their tongue against it, flicking it a couple times before sucking slowly on it.

Marion moans at that, and Dairon smiles. They suck it again, gently.

Marion’s hips move forward just a bit, and if that isn’t a good sign, Dairon doesn’t really know what it is.

They part from that perfect nipple, kissing it once before looking up at the woman, and Marion is already staring at them, reddened cheeks and eyes dark as the night.

“Fuck.” it’s all Dairon can say.

Marion presses her lips together to suppress another laugh, then pushes them down again.

Dairon goes willingly, and Marion finds their good hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Is this all okay for you?” Marioni asks, and Dairon can only nod.

Marion flips her hair on one shoulder, leaning down on Dairon without breaking eye contact, and grasping one of Dairon’s nipples in her mouth.

It’s a shockwave of pure pleasure, as Marion bites and licks and flicks both of her nipples at once, one with her mouth and the other with her free hand.

Marion takes her time, kissing and grazing her teeth on Dairon’s skin, finding every single fucking scar and dropping a kiss or a lick depending on what she finds.

Dairon closes their eyes, completely overwhelmed by the amount of attention their body is being subjected to.

It’s something they are absolutely not used to.

Sex is something they haven’t experienced in a very long time, and love… Well, even longer than that.

Being regarded and cared for the way Marion is doing is something completely and utterly devastating, in the best way possible.

Then, Marion starts to slowly descend, biting at Dairon’s abs like they’re the best thing she could ever find, short nails scraping the lines of their muscles.

Dairon props themselves up, freeing their hand from Marion’s hold to do so.

Dairon’s mouth parts just slightly, as Marion’s shuffles to situate herself in between Dairon’s legs, eyes still in theirs.

Dairon swallows.

“Oh. Okay.” they say, trying to keep their voice from squeaking. So this is happening. It’s actually happening.

Marion collects her long hair on her shoulder once again, muttering something about her hair elastics, before leaning towards Dairon’s very ready and very wet sex.

“Marion.” Dairon stops her, heart in their throat.

Marion looks up.

“Everything okay? Should I sto-”

“I love you.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Dairon curses themselves in all the languages they know, because Marion is quite literally between their legs, and they couldn’t have picked a worse fucking moment.

But Marion smiles, and laughs a bit, and it’s watery, and Dairon sees tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Dairon…” the woman whispers.

And then, without looking away from them, she leans down and takes a slow, full tongued lick at Dairon’s sex.

The sound Dairon releases is guttural, deep and completely unexpected, as their whole body jerks upward to meet Marion’s hot tongue.

They can feel Marion smiling on them, and Marion hums and presses against them, enveloping their thighs with her arms.

Dairon has to lean back onto the mattress, completely overwhelmed by the shock to their system.

Marion takes another swipe with her tongue, collecting the wetness pooling between Dairon’s legs and bringing it on their clit, which Dairon could swear has never been more sensitive.

Dairon slams their hand on the mattress, grabbing the sheets and pulling on those, desperately trying not to move, not to let their body do what it actually wants to do.

Marion breaks away for a moment, pressing a kiss on Dairon’s thigh.

“Everything alright, up there?”

Dairon only nods, not trusting themselves with actual words. Marion leans with her cheek against their leg.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to speak up, and tell me what you like.”

Dairon closes their eyes, breathing out heavily and letting their head rest on the pillow.

“What do you mean?” They groan, lifting their hips just slightly, in a silent request.

Marion presses another kiss on Dairon’s inner thigh.

“What do you like?” She asks.

Dairon inhales, shakes their head, and breathes out again.

“I don’t know?” They respond, flatly, feeling somewhat at fault for that answer. “Sorry.”

Marion’s fingers trail up their stomach.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” She murmurs. “I will find out what you like. But you have to stop me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

Dairon doesn’t reply.

They don’t know how to.

They’ve had very little when it comes to intimacy, and they were raised with the idea that even if they don’t like something, they should just shut it and wait until it’s over.

“Dairon?”

Dairon stares up at the ceiling.

They can’t speak. Nothing of what they want to say is right. So it’s better if they don’t say anything at all, and hopefully Marion will either keep doing what she is doing or stop altogether. Either option is better than actually saying out loud what they’re really thinking.

But Marion’s is anything if not stubborn, and that Dairon knows.

The woman places a couple kisses on Dairon’s inner thigh, before crawling back up to them.

She sneaks her leg in between Dairon’s, soft skin meeting wetness, and as it presses against their sex, Dairon lets out a choked moan.

Marion lays next to them, grabbing their chin and tilting their head so that they’re looking at her.

“What is going on?” She asks, so softly that Dairon unravels.

They squeeze their eyes shut, clenching their jaw as a sob escapes them.

Marion’s reaction is immediate.

Her arms wrap around Dairon’s body in an instant, and Dairon can’t remember the last time they’ve been held this way, with the warm, naked body of another human pressed against theirs.

The broken arm in the cast remains trapped between their bodies, but Dairon’s free arm wraps around Marion’s waist, anchoring themselves there, as Marion envelops their shoulders in a hug.

“My darling.” Marion murmurs, pressing her lips on Dairon’s temple. “My Dairon.”

Dairon is so fucked.

Their breath shakes, they hide their face in Marion’s soft breasts, but Marion doesn’t seem to mind the tears, or the violently shaking of their body.

It’s humiliating, and embarrassing, and childish, but it is the release they need.

Because they can finally breathe again, and when they look up at Marion, she is already observing them with love in her gaze.

Dairon kisses her, fiercely. Marion moans, surprised, but responds in kind.

Her hand cups the back of Dairon’s head, and her body arches against Dairon’s fingers, when they descend to squeeze her ass.

Dairon’s tongue slips through already parted lips, meeting Marion’s eager one.

Marion captured theirs between her teeth, sucking at it with a slow, prolonged motion. Dairon’s half choked groan is all the response Marion seems to need to continue.

And this, this Dairon understands. This, they can handle.

Because Marion is soft and Marion is gentle and Marion is kind. But Dairon is not used to that. They’re not used to being treated like they’re a precious treasure that needs to be carefully handled.

They know sex for the only way they’ve experienced it, and such a change is too overwhelming.

And Dairon wants to be overwhelmed, but in a different way. They want that softness, but they need to get used to it.

“What I want…” they growl, moving their hips to create some friction against Marion’s leg. “Is for you to take charge. I need you, Marion, I need…”

They can’t finish their sentence, because Marion presses them down on the mattress, tongue driving deep inside their mouth.

Marion uses the weight of her body to rub her thigh against Dairon’s sex, and Dairon barely suffocates a loud moan.

Marion lifts herself up, a hand on each side of Dairon’s head, and smiles down at them.

Her beautiful, flower scented red hair cascades down on one shoulder, and Dairon can’t fucking believe a Goddess has fallen in love with them.

“That I can do.” Marion says, and she shifts her body, leaning on one elbow, as her hand slips between her own thigh and Dairon’s body.

“But we will do it my way.”

Dairon nods, frantically, feeling the ghost of a touch as Marion wiggles her fingers on their sex, just barely hovering over it.

“I am going to take control, but I will teach you what it means to be cared for.”

Marion bites down on their lower lip, sucking it slowly before releasing it with a delighted little sound.

“I can’t know how you feel.” She whispers. “And it’s okay. Everything you feel…”

Marion’s fingers slide down Dairon’s labia, spreading them open.

“…Is so okay.”

Dairon gasps, wide eyes fixed in Marion’s dark ones.

“Whether you’re scared, or worried…”

Her index finger dips inside Dairon, inside warm, slick wetness.

“Whether you are judging yourself, thinking things that are most certainly not true…”

Dairon wills themselves to not tear their eyes away, not even when Marion’s two fingers start sinking, oh so slowly, inside of them.

Marion exhales, closes her eyes for a moment, before continuing.

“I want you to know that I am going to love you, take care of you and show you just how worthy you are of all this. Day. After day. After day… until you’ll learn…”

Dairon is about to respond to that; they’re about to stubbornly reject what Marion’s just said, but there’s no time.

Marion crosses three fingers and plunges them deep inside Dairon’s sex, splitting them open and dragging a cry of pleasure out of them.

Marion doesn’t say a word after that.

She bites her lip, moaning softly as she breaks away just slightly, Dairon’s inner muscles tightening to keep her there. Her fingers drive back inside, and this time Marion uses her own leg to press herself deeper inside Dairon’s sex.

“Marion- Ah,  _ yes _ …”

Dairon‘s hips jerk against Marion’s hand, encouraged by its movements. Dairon hooks their bad arm behind Marion’s neck, dragging her down for a bruising kiss.

Marion goes willingly, keeping herself up just enough not to press on Dairon’s still healing body.

Even so, Dairon understands what Marion’s meant.

The woman has taken control just fine, establishing a slow, steady rhythm. She drives deep inside Dairon, so deep that every movement drags a sharp intake of breath from Dairon’s lungs.

But Marion is also fucking them with so much gentleness, following every single hint given by Dairon’s body, angling herself so that she can keep sinking inside of them while also having her other hand free to hold Dairon’s.

“Marion…” a gasp, and Marion’s palm pressed against their clit, and Dairon forgets their own fucking name, let alone what they wanted to say.

Marion digs the heel of her hand against that bundle of nerves, massaging it in a circular pattern before going back to the slow, steady motion of her fingers.

“Would you like to come for me, darling?” Marion asks, and Dairon stares at her, at this fucking miracle of a woman, at her bottomless eyes and her reddened cheeks, at those plump lips and gorgeous face. They stare and notice how affected she is by all this, how her body has started to shake, too.

“Yes.” Dairon groans, wanting to give this woman everything. “Yes, fuck, shit,  _ please _ , yes-“

The rhythm changes.

Marion shifts herself just enough, dragging herself onto her knees, situating herself between Dairon’s legs, and pushes her three fingers deep inside of them, uncrossing them and spreading Dairon open.

Dairon can only scream, pure bliss and shockwaves of pleasure running up their spine, as they pin their feet on the mattress and push themselves further against Marion’s fingers.

Marion fucks them relentlessly then, leaning to press kisses on Dairon’s knee, and finding their free hand once more.

It’s almost fucking poetic, how their hands find each other just as Dairon cums, clenching hard on Marion’s fingers.

Their body tenses for a long, eternal moment, shaking in pleasure, before dropping onto the mattress.

Dairon barely has the time to catch a breath, before their legs get spread apart, and the feeling of Marion’s hot tongue makes their hips jump off the mattress again.

“Shit,  _ fuck _ !”

Marion laughs, her warm breath tickling the pool of wetness between Dairon’s legs.

“So eloquent, my dear.”

Dairon shakily pushes themselves up in their bad arm, leaving on its elbow, glaring at their lover.

“I will show you eloquent if you-Jesus  _ Christ _ , Marion…”

The rest of the sentence turns into a series of unintelligible sounds as Marion laps at their sex, sucking them and cleaning them from every juice the woman can find.

It’s not long before Dairon is coming again, nearly crying a second time, their body shaking in waves and waves of pure pleasure.

Afterwards, however, Marion crawls back up their body, kissing every inch of skin she can find, biting down gently on tensed abs.

“Fuck, you’re stunning.” Marion whispers, and Dairon nearly sputters at the blissful sound of Marion Lavorre swearing.

“You are going to be the death of me, woman.”

***

Darion watches, in the quiet of the room, as Marion’s chest lifts and lowers, as the woman twitches just slightly in her sleep.

She’s spread over Darion’s body so that they can’t move away, even if they had the intention for it.

Which they most certainly do not.

They know they must’ve dozed off as some point during the evening, after that ridiculously strong set of orgasms that Marion has gifted them with.

Their body is used to exertion, but it is also still healing, and it is most definitely not used to sex anymore. And not sex that is this good, for sure.

Marion snuggles closer to them, palm resting on Dairon’s chest, fingers rasping at the skin in her sleep.

She makes a small, almost disappointed sound, dragged from whatever is happening in her dreams. Dairon can’t help but stare.

Marion is absolutely gorgeous. They’ve known that since the moment they’ve laid eyes on her.

But seeing her like this is something absolutely otherworldly.

Feeling her pressed against them like this is almost overwhelming.

Her body is warm, and Dairon wonders whether or not she’s uncomfortable, sleeping on them like this, because Dairon is all but soft, their body made of pure muscles and bony angles.

But Marion rolls around in her sleep, grabbing Dairon’s good arm and yanking it with her as she changes position. 

Dairon moves with her, smiling to themselves. They press a kiss on Marion’s shoulder and wrap their arm around her waist.

Marion murmurs in her sleep.

“God, I love you.” Dairon sighs to the quiet room.

***

It’s almost two in the morning when a couple noises jerk Dairon awake, finding Marion already sitting and scrunching her nose, trying to listen.

She presses a finger against her lips and they both wait.

There’s a thud, followed by a gasp and a giggle, and both Marion and Dairon release the breath they’ve been holding.

Outside their door, they listen to Beau and Yasha take a few, messy steps, before a body hits the communicating wall.

There’s heavy breathing, and a choked moan, followed by the sound of a slap and another laugh.

“You are  _ not  _ fucking me outside of Dairon’s room.”

“You’d just have to be quiet!”

“You know I can’t be quiet for shit, Yasha.”

“Exactly.”

They keep bantering in what they probably believe is a whispered tone, but after a few more stabs at each other, they stumble down the corridor and into the bathroom, judging by the noises of doors opening and closing.

“Horndogs.” Dairon comments, stretching out their upper body.

Marion makes a sound that is probably supposed to be of agreement, but that makes Dairon turn with a cocked eyebrow.

Marion is staring at them, lip tight between her teeth, and very dark, very wanting eyes.

“Marion.” Dairon says, and their voice drops instinctively to a low growl.

“Yes?” the woman says, trying and failing miserably to clench her thighs together without being noticed.

Both their gazes look down there, than back up.

Dairon feels very awake, all of a sudden.

“How would you feel if I was to fuck you, right now?”

Marion closes her eyes, exhaling slowly.

“I wouldn’t love anything more.”

It’s all Dairon needs, really.

They move fast, turning to push Marion down on the mattress, straddling her hips with one hand pressed on her stomach.

Marion gasps audibly, her eyes going wide and her lips spreading into a surprised smile.

“Do you want to tell me what  _ you  _ like?” Dairon asks, and Marion answers immediately, with a certainty and a confidence that are both shocking and stupidly attractive.

“I want you to eat me out, Dairon.” she says. “If you are comfortable with that.”

Dairon’s jaw goes slack for a moment, because yes, they are comfortable, they are so comfortable they might as well change their fucking name to Comfortable.

Agent Comfortable sounds abso-fucking-lutely perf-

“Pick your jaw off the floor, darling, and put it to good use.”

Dairon wants to scream, because Marion says these things, and she says them with so much elegance, but she also looks at her with the most innocent of smiles.

Dairon shakes their head, snapping out of it, shuffling awkwardly to the bottom of the bed.

Marion picks her legs up, using her fingers to spread herself open, and Dairon can only stare for a long moment.

For the love of Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the damn cow and mule.

“Please…” Marion whispers, and Dairon can’t really wait any longer.

They have no leverage with their stupid, useless arm, which means that if they want to use their good hand to help themselves out, they will have to do everything else with their mouth.

Which it’s really not a problem.

Dairon kneels between Marion’s legs and takes a long, nice lick with the tip of their tongue, in a slow, upward motion.

They groan just as Marion moans, both of them absolutely overwhelmed by the contact.

After that, Dairon doesn’t hold back.

They press their open mouth against Marion’s cunt, tongue working quickly to collect as many juices as possible to lubricate both clit and entrance.

They thrust their tongue inside Marion’s folds once, dragging a long moan out of the woman, but it’s when Dairon focuses on her clit that Marion’s thighs clench hard on their head.

Dairon could give less of a shit.

It’s hard to breath, and hard to work, but if they have to suffocate crushed by Marion Lavorre’s thighs, what a fucking way to go.

They use the arm in a cast to hook one of Marion’s knee on their shoulder, and use their free hand to reach up to Marion’s breast,

They find a perked nipple without looking up, and they flick it just slightly to see what kind of reaction they can get out of Marion.

And oh, she  _ likes  _ that.

Dairon smirks, starting to draw mindless patterns on Marion’s hard clit, studying the way Marion’s body reacts to every motion, figuring out whether or not she prefers circular movements or straight ones.

(Straight, it’s definitely sideways straight flicks)

And after they find that out, Dairon can’t help but going to fucking town with that knowledge, alternating the little flicks of their tongue with gentle nipping at the nearby skin, or sucking at the sensitive clit.

Marion’s body responds in a way that Dairon knows they’ll have dream about for the rest of their life.

Marion arches against their tongue, canting her hips to follow Dairon’s movements or to ask for more.

One of her hands is on the nipple that Dairon can’t reach, twisting it and plucking it to give herself even more pleasure.

It’s intoxicating the deep, full awareness that Marion has of what she likes and how her body reacts, a knowledge that comes from years of working other people’s bodies as well as her own.

Dairon is enchanted by it. By her.

They find themselves wanting to explore more of Marion’s body, with her permission, with her company.

Dairon builds up Marion’s pleasure one flick at the time, feeling the way her body tenses and switching to a less stimulating motion, so to keep Marion from coming too soon.

The woman doesn’t seem to care.

The contrary, almost, as she gasps and moans and pleads “Dairon.” and “Darling” and “Oh,  _ yes _ …”

So Dairon continues, until their jaw starts to hurt and their muscles begin to shake for the effort. They have to remind themselves that their body can’t be asked of too much. Not tonight.

Another night, maybe.

So finally, Dairon presses forward, using their whole mouth to ensure that the sideways motion continues, and flicks Marion’s clit repeatedly, faster and faster, until Marion’s body is tensing and arching, and Marion is coming with a soft cry of pleasure.

Their bodies crash on the mattress after that, in a wondrous aftershock.

Dairon takes a few seconds for themselves, before finally hoisting themselves up and awkwardly crawling to Marion.

She makes a grabby motion with her hands, and Dairon is more than happy so please her, wrapping themselves around her at best of their abilities.

“Oh, wipe that smug grin off your face, Agent.” Marion mutters, eyelids closing and chest lifting in a quick, ragged rhythm.

“No, thank you.” Dairon responds, earning a pinch on their nipple that makes them jump.

They chuckle, pressing a kiss on Marion’s forehead.

“Was that alright?”

Marion hums, happily.

“More than alright. You have no idea how very few people know how to properly eat a woman out.” she says, finally opening her eyes. In them, Dairon reads a lot of love and a lot of admiration. “And you, my dear, are a natural.”

Dairon smirks, unable to contain themselves.

“Imagine what I could do with both my hands free.”

Dairon watches as Marion’s eyes darken, as her tongue comes out to wet her lips.

“Well,” she says, and Dairon shakes at the way her voice drops. “Let’s start by finding out what  _ I _ can do to you with just my mouth, then.”


End file.
